We All Stood Still
by shelivesinwords
Summary: They were both oblivious to the other's feelings until another comes along. Jace and Clary find each other, and in secrecy they build a relationship that threatens to destroy their other friendships/relationships. Set in high school. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1:We Fun Still

Chapter One: The Fun We Had

I can hear Jonathan and Jace laughing in the living room as I get ready in my own room. I give myself a once over, not completely comfortable in the tight black dress that Izzy insisted I wear when she shoved it into my bag this afternoon.

"This is the party of the year Clary, and the best part is Jonathan and Jace are missing it," she gushed, like me happy that her adoptive brother would not be in the same party as her.

"Are you sure?" I asked, not as outgoing as my best friend, who just didn't care. She just rolled her eyes, walking away.

I coat my eyes with another layer of mascara, pull on a coat that hits at my knees, effectively hiding my skimpy outfit from Jonathan and Jace and any suspicions they may have.

"Where you going?" Jonathan asks as soon as he sees me emerge from my room. I try to ignore him. Our mom is either managing her art gallery or painting into the morning hours at her studio, which means leaving Jonathan in charge of the house in her absence. He insists on fulfilling the 'big brother' role to the T and mom supports him fully leaving a very frustrated me.

"Simon's," I mumble, letting my hair fall as curtain to hide my blush that emerges every time I lie. Simon is currently in a comic book convention and he would never agree to go to any party with me and risk Jonathan's wrath. Isabelle on the other hand lives for risks. I busy myself with my black military boots, which clash with my dress, but I'd rather face Izzy's fashion criticism than Jonathan finding out I'm going to this party.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" I ask still looking down at my boots. "I mean tonight." I mentally slap myself for stuttering.

"I have a date with Maia," Jonathan gloats, while Jace snorts beside him. "She's really into art so I'm taking her to mom's gallery." He fist pumps Jace, who smirks at Jonathan.

"Jon, that's not funny, Maia's feelings aren't a joke, seriously why are you doing this?" I say, fixing him with a glare. Jonathan's type in girls was usually loud and obnoxious, as was Jace's. However, this year he had taken to date from all over social ladder, as if fulfilling a list of some sort. Jace as usual stood near by and let Jonathan do his little games at sometimes joining him.

That was Jace and Jonathan for you, best friends since first grade and now into their senior year they have remained inseparable. Their friendship even rivals Simon and mine.

"Clary don't worry your pretty little head over Jonathan," Jace drawls, his golden eyes shinning as he watched me. "Why don't you ditch Lewis and hang out with me?" Jace asks testily, as if he sensed that I was deceiving them.

"I thought Alec was leaving today and you two were going to hang out or something?" I say, not looking up.

"He is, you can hang out with us. You're no stranger to Alec," he said, watching me.

"I saw him yesterday, and I promised Simon," I stammer, my face heating up as I get up, racing out the door.

* * *

"Izzy I think Jace suspects that we are here," I whine as Isabelle drags me into the party at a huge mansion. The mansion, however, did not contain the crowds of people that shoved us around as we made our way in.

"Don't worry about him, and let's just enjoy our time. Jon is with Maia who would never agree to come here, and Jace is with Alec who hates these types of things and has outgrown since he started university," Isabelle assures me as she drags me further in. "Now lets have some fun shall we?"

I lose her five minutes in. While Izzy is probably on the dance floor with a bunch of her admirers I am the definition of a wallflower. I stand, worrying over Isabelle, while pretending to sip the beer she shoved at me before losing me, I mean me losing her.

"You look bored," a voice whispers in my ear. Even with the blaring music he doesn't higher his voice always choosing to invade my personal space. I turn to see black eyes gleaming at me. Sebastian Verlac stands with a smirk on his face, watching me.

I inch away from him, putting some space between us. Sebastian is a senior, he's on the same teams as Jonathan and Jace, yet they've hated each other for years. I'm not even sure why but anytime Sebastian is mentioned Jonathan's mood instantly turns sour. Which is why I've been dodging him these past weeks, where he has taken to flirting with me whenever and wherever he spotted me. At first I didn't understand why he wanted to talk to me, then Izzy suggested that it must be a crush. "But he's gorgeous and half the school is into him," I had reasoned.

But now, as he stood before me ignoring the girls that hang around him I didn't think her suggestion was far off.

"Not really," I mumble looking away from him.

Sebastian smiles, seemingly enjoying my obvious discomfort. I cursed myself for coming here, I should have gone with Simon to the stupid comic book convention. Why did I let Isabelle talk me to come with here anyway? Oh yeah, fun.

"How about a dance?" Sebastian asks, moving closer. His light blond hair shines, almost sliver, contrasting with his black eyes. I'm about to decline, but something overcomes at last second. Maybe its Isabelle's voice in my head screaming FUN. I take his outstretched hand and let me lead me into the throngs of people dancing. We are swallowed into the crowd but I still feel Sebastian's hand in mine, pulling me closer. The music is enchanting, I turn to face Sebastian my eyes meeting his black orbs. I smile as he pulls me closer and suddenly I don't care that Jonathan hates Sebastian because he's here and he sees me. I turn away from him. His hands are on my hips, pulling me back, pulling closer. I am lost in him, his body heat radiates mingling with my own, as I turn to face him once again my euphoric feeling suddenly vanishes as I spot two golden dark eyes glaring at me.

Jace.

* * *

**Hi! Let me know what you think :) Shall I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2: We Plead Still

Chapter Two: Ways We Plead

I turn, pushing my way through the dance floor. Why is Jace here? Isn't he supposed to be with Alec? Isabelle assured me that we would be fine, and he told me a few hours ago to come hang with him and Alec, so why was he standing there?! I didn't dare turn around and make sure that I hadn't just imagined him. I kept on pushing my way in the opposite direction. Furthering the distance.

My phone buzzes with a text, _"Jace is here, leave when you can."-Izzy. _

I sigh. She must have left, or maybe she is still around knowing that I would drag her away from the party if I found her. Either way I promised myself that next time I'm definitely going with Simon, he would never abandon me.

"Clary," Sebastian reaches me just as I reach the forayer. "Hey what's wrong, you just…" he looks at me expectantly; his usually cool features are twisted with confusion. I haven't even realized that he followed me in my rush to get away from Jace, and maybe Jonathan.

"I'm sorry Sebastian," I apologize and for the first time I do feel a bit bad for blowing him off. "It's just that Jace saw me and I, I just really, I should just go," I stammer, my eyes looking over his shoulder at the sea of people. No Jace.

"Herondale?" Sebastian glowers much like Jace and Jonathan spit his name out. The similarity is so familiar it almost makes me giggle. "Why does it matter if he saw you?"

"I told him that I was somewhere else that's why," I try to explain but my answer seems to only confuse him more.

"Why would you do that?" Sebastian questions, his features suddenly harden.

"I'll tell you later ok? I just really shouldn't let him see me here," I say, desperate to leave. Sebastian doesn't say anything, he takes my hand and before I know what's happening he leads me towards a door, through the door we descend a flight of stairs into the basement. There are a few people playing at a pool table, while another group lounges by a huge TV. The noise is much more subdued here compared to the craziness upstairs. The group lounging by the TV waves Sebastian over.

He starts to walk towards them, and I want nothing more than to get the hell out of here. "Come on," Sebastian turns around, smiling at me. I follow, cursing myself for not losing him in the crowd upstairs.

"Hey Seb," Aline says as soon as we sit. I want to die right then and there. If Jonathan is dating a different girl for the past three months, than Jace is doing the long term with Aline for the past three months. She's a junior like Isabelle and I and Isabelle can't stand her and vice versa. My association with Izzy has earned me a place on Aline's bad side.

"You're here with her?" she drawls, her nasally voice irritating my eardrums. My cheeks burn and I look away from the group who are friends of both Jonathan and Sebastian meaning that I'm definitely in trouble now. If Jace didn't see me upstairs than Aline will surely let him know that she saw me, if not that than one of his friends will tell him that I was here. Or worse, they'd tell Jonathan. I sit at the closest empty coach with Sebastian taking a seat right beside me.

Sebastian for his part, completely ignores her. Maybe because of her being Jace's girlfriend and all, but than he leans close to me and I'm Jonathan's sister. "What was that upstairs?" He whispers, his breath tickling my ear. "Something going on with you and Herondale?"

His question catches me off guard, why would he think of anything going on between Jace and I, and his close proximity with everyone of his friend's watching is making me seriously uncomfortable.

"No," I mumble, wanting nothing more than to leave. Its times like these that I wish I could go back to being just Simon's best friend with Izzy to confuse me about what is fun. "Why would you think that?" Seriously, why would he think that? Jace treats me like Jonathan treats me and I treat him like I treat Jonathan.

"I thought we were having fun," he continues to whisper in my ear, his index finger tracing patterns on my hand. "Then you were running away from because you thought that maybe you saw Heronadle. You were acting like we were cheating or something." His whole body was curved towards me. I say nothing, because he was spot on. I am cheating, my brother that is. I not only lied about where I was going but I was caught dancing with his arch nemesis. I look down at his hand, cool against my burning skin and say nothing.

"Well?" Sebastian whispers, his lips dangerously close to my neck. I'm sitting there on the edge of my seat, not sure what he wants to hear, not even sure that he wants to hear anything at all.

"I'm sorry but think I should just leave," I get up, my face blazing, only to turn and face Jace. I stop like a deer caught in headlights. His face betrays nothing, he glazes over me, passing me by. I stand still, unsure of what to do. Do I run or turn around and beg for mercy. Sebastian makes the decision for me, pulling me down to sit next to him once more.

Aline has draped herself over Jace in the matter of seconds. I look at him, hoping that my eyes are effectively pleading my case, but he doesn't look my way.

"The party just got so much better," Aline flirts loudly. "I thought you said you couldn't make it tonight."

"I thought so too," Jace answers, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"So what brought you?" Sebastian drawls, draping his hand over the back of my seat. If I thought my face couldn't heat up any more than I didn't know what I was thinking. I knew what Sebastian was implying which only made his question that much more mortifying. Jace's eyes zeroed on the hand and I tried and surely failed to communicate to him that its not what he thought, whatever it is that he thought.

He doesn't answer, only turns to nestle his face in Aline's neck. She smiles, throwing a glare my way before giving Jace her undivided attention.

Sebastian resumes his previous position, whispering in my ear, "He's jealous you know."

I don't answer him. My phone buzzed with text, allowing me the opportunity to lean away from Sebastian.

_"Where are you?"-Izzy._

_"I'm going to kill you! You are dead."-Clary_

_"For what? The FUN and excitement I provided you with? How's our fav enemy ;)"-Izzy._

_"DEAD!"-Clary._

I could feel Sebastian's eyeing me and I was close to opening Temple Run just to prolong facing him.

"Serisouly, what's going on with you and Herondale?" I don't answer, so he asks another question. "You wanna get out of here?" Sebastian asks, his eyes boring into mine. I look at Jace, silently pleading with him to get me out of here. Jonathan would kill me if I left a party with Sebastian. I sigh when he continues to ignore me.

"Um," I whispered, suddenly wishing Sebastian would just turn his attention to one of the other ogling him.

"Clary you ready to go?" Jace asks, finally choosing to notice my obvious dilemma and save me from the undeniable mortification. Aline gave him a glare before turning to me. Sebastian on the other hand, smirked raising his eyebrows as if to say, "I told you so."

"Yes," I stand more than ready to bolt away from this uncomfortable situation that I put myself in. Jace takes his sweet time untangling himself from Aline, walking by me without a word. I wave at Sebastian and run after Jace.

The partygoers must have multiplied and the sound seemed to have amplified. Jace glides through the throngs of people and I stumble after him. He's holding my coat when I reach him at the front door. He shoves the coat in my arms and turns to stalk out the door. I fume as I chase after him my short legs no match for his long stride.

"Jace, slow down!" I scream at his back. He stops, and I run straight into his back. "Ow."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jace hisses, his voice barley a whisper. "First, you lie to us, then you come here with Verlac the sleaze, do you even think? What are you wearing?" He says stepping closer to me. "What's going on with you and Verlac?"

"Nothing is going on, and I didn't come here with him!" I say not meeting his deadly glare. "Why are you here anyway? What happened to hanging out with Alec?"

"Did I ruin your plans Clarissa? Maybe I should've just let him keep breathing down your neck maybe you enjoyed having his hands all over you."

"Your unbelievable!" I scream, unable to contain my cool, I am a model for red hairs temper everywhere. "I already said I didn't come here with Sebastian. I didn't even know he would be here," I look away. I did know he'd be here, everyone was at the stupid party and Sebastian made sure to give me "I'll see you tonight" flirt phrase after school toady.

Jace shakes his head, turning away from me and stalking down the street. I seriously consider not following him, but the street is dark and mostly empty and I still had to beg him for a cover story in case Jonathan found out.

"Do you want to take the subway?" I pant when I reach his side. Jace, unlike Jonathan and I, will take the subway over a cab. Something us Frays did not enjoy. But I was willing to comprise. He ignores me, hailing a cab without a word.

"Jace, please, I'm sorry ok?" I whisper in the confined space of the cab. He stares straight ahead, ignoring me. "I know I lied to you and I shouldn't have, but I really didn't think you'd want me at the party well not you but Jonathan and I just thought, I'm sorry ok I'm not even sure what I thought. Izzy…"

"You came here with Isabelle?" he asks, cutting off my rambling.

"Jace, I'm sorry," I say holding his gaze. His golden eyes that are usually warm are cold. "I'm sorry but please don't tell Jon."

He sighs, his gaze softening somewhat. "What don't you want me to tell him about? He's going to find out that you were there, he probably already knows. Someone will probably call him asking what his little sister is doing with Verlac."

I roll my eyes, realizing that he's going to be difficult. "Just say that you came with Izzy and I after we _all_ hung out with Alec," I suggest as we leave the cab.

Jace gives me a peculiar look, and I'm not sure what he sees there but it makes me feel uncomfortable the more he stares.

"You're really asking me this Clary?" He asks softly.

"Please," I beg.

"What's going on with you and Verlac?" Jace asks his eyes searching mine.

"Funny, he asked me the same thing about you."

* * *

** Hello lovely readers! Please let me know what you think! Who likes Sebastian? Are you enjoying it or should I drop it? :)**


	3. Chapter 3: We Agree Still

I leave Jace standing there, seemingly as confused as I was when Sebastian suggested that Jace and I were something or another. Why did I have to repeat what Sebastian said! It was completely uncalled for but Jace made me so angry and I just got defensive. Now two hours later I lay between the cool sheets of my bed, contemplating whether or not to text Jace. My thumb hovers over the send button, I close my eyes and hit send.

_"I'll do the landscape for you"-Clary_

Our previous conversation had been an argument over me not agreeing to do his art homework, a simple landscape drawing. I'm in the AP section with three other seniors while Jace is on the other side of the room with everyone else who are taking Art 101 just to fulfill the arts credit. "It's either this or theater," Jace informed on the first day of class, sitting with the AP students.

"Why didn't you take theater than with Jonathan?" I asked the obvious. He had sighed then, like he usually does in our conversations.

"There is no Clary in theater," he winked. It was my turn to sigh.

"There is no Sebastian either," I had said, watching Jace and Jonathan's least favorite person walk into our class.

Now I wish I had taken theater. My eyes are closing when my phone buzzes.

_"Is this you bribing me?"-Jace_

I sigh, why would I think that he'd make this easy? He's worse than Jonathan.

_"It will be on your desk come Monday ;)"-Clary_

_"Go to sleep Clary."- Jace_.

I smile, _"Sweet dreams to you too."-Clary_

* * *

I find Jonathan crunching on Krave cereal the next morning. I approach hesitantly, unsure of what he heard about last night. He doesn't look up when he hears me approach.

"Did Mom leave already?" I ask as a way of greeting.

"Did she even come home?" He grumbles.

I heave a sigh as I grab my own cereal bowl. Jon and I sit in comfortable silence munching on our breakfast. I start to relax as time passes, realizing that if Jon thinks anything is a miss he would have bombarded me with questions. I like this, the comfort that Jonathan and I have built over the years. We are each other's anchors. I don't even remember when Valentine, our father, left but Jonathan in of his rare moments of reminiscing over our childhood spoke about how he remembers him. "I look exactly like him you know."

"No you don't, you look like Jonathan." I answered, even though it was obvious that I am our mother's clone while Jon is our father's. After Valentine left, Jocelyn inserted herself in every aspect of our lives but that didn't last. Jocelyn gradually became a recluse her art became her outlet. Jonathan stepped in as soon as she stepped out.

Which is why the guilt is growing the more I sit across from Jonathan. I danced with Sebastian, whom he hates, and I asked Jace to lie to him. I'm horrible; I'm a horrible sister.

"How was the party?" Jonathan asks, pulling me from my inner torment.

"What?" I decide to play dumb.

"Didn't you go to the party with Jace and Isabelle after Alec left?" Jon prompts.

"It was, uh, um, it was crowded. You know," I mutter, shielding my face with my hair. "How was your, um, date?"

"Boring, if Maia is into theater why would she want to go to an art gallery? I think my association with you and Jocelyn is giving people the wrong idea about me."

"People are getting the impression that you may have some class?" I ask.

"Funny, so did you ditch Lewis or did he ditch you?"

"Izzy made me ditch him," I answer, feeling zero guilt. It is the truth.

The truth. I'm not even what the truth is anymore. All I know is I'm hiding it. The weekend passes and I try to not think too much about truths, half truths, and anything that makes me feel guilty. Try I may but as I try to fall asleep on Sunday night my brain refuses to acknowledge my heady warnings and takes me back to Friday night. Sebastian. I'm not sure why I'm even thinking about him, he's been flirting with me for the past month and its mostly annoyed me. Yet at that party when I'd agreed to dance with him something shifted and I'm not even sure what it is. I liked dancing with him, but I jumped at the chance to leave him with Jace. Jace whom he accused me of having "something" with. All I knew for sure is that Sebastian is confusing me and I am going to steer clear of him.

* * *

Simon is in happy, he gushes over the convention. I nod, trying to appear interested as I shoved my English textbook in, taking out Math.

"Your number one fan is coming this way?" Simon mutters to me, nudging in the ribs.

I turn to meet Sebastian's smirk.

"Hey Clary." I shut my locker, ready to bolt from his shinning black orbs.

"Hey," I answer curtly.

His smirk grows as he watches me stumble away from him. Simon sighs as he follows me into Math. "You need to stop running away every time he comes along," Simon admonishes as he takes his seat beside me.

"I do not run," I answer through gritted teeth.

"You do run," Simon sighs. His eyes roam the class, looking for Isabelle. "Where is Izzy?"

"I think she's feeling sick," I say. "She stayed home the whole weekend and she texted me that she might not come. Besides why do you care? Izzy hates it when you ask about her after what you did."

Simon shoots me a glare, "It's been a year, I think it's about time that she got over it!"

"You cheated on her, I don't think she's going to get over that soon," I hiss as Mr. Gates starts his lesson on equations.

Simon fumes throughout the hour, bolting out the door when the bell rings without a word. I sigh, I try not to take sides with Izzy and Simon. Not when they began dating, not when they took a 'break', not when they got back together, but I can't help but take Isabelle's side when Simon cheated on her, with Maia no less.

The day feels empty without both Isabelle and Simon. Simon ignores me in English and sits with Eric during lunch. I give him three days before he's done sulking, although once his silent treatment did lasted a month, so I'm never sure with him.

The last period comes too soon, I head towards Jace's table taking a seat next to him. I slide the finished landscape drawing in front of him.

"I tried my best," I tell him. "Hopefully you like it."

He doesn't say anything, but I can clearly see him fighting a smile. "I tried to choose a place that Jace Herondale would draw and I came up with this." Jace turns to respond at the same time that Sebastian passes by.

"Hey Clary, you look great," Sebastian says as he walks by us. Jace loses any remnants of a smile, his eyes instantly hardening.

"Hi Sebastian," I say, eyeing Jace remorsefully. Mrs. Downs sweeps into class then, saving me.

"Alright class I'd like you to pass up your homework, my AP students please take out what you worked on during the weekend." Jace doesn't pass his drawing up, going back on our deal.

"Really? Jace come on, pass it up," I hiss. He shrugs, with no intention of turning in the drawing. I decide to take matters into my own hands, reaching for the drawing from in front of him, he sees my hand reaching and grabs my arm. I scope in for it with my other hand with my whole body leaning forward, Jace grabs my other hand, rendering me immobile. "What are you doing?" I hiss, trying to shake him off. His hands are strong around mine, his golden tan clashing with my fair tone.

"Not accepting your bribe," he hisses back, his gold eyes flashing.

"Clarissa honey why are sitting on that side of the class? Please let go of Jace and go back to your seat," Mrs. Downs says, effectively turning everyone's gaze to Jace and I. Jace drops my hands, I get up, snatching the drawing and passing it up as I walk back to my seat.

I sit in my usual seat, ignoring the snickers that follow me there. I can feel Sebastian's eyes on me, and a small part of me feels guilty when he's concerned and I'm not even sure why. I try not to look at Jace as Mrs. Downs instructs them on how to shade properly. I zone her out, concentrating on my journal, roughly sketching Izzy's favorite scene from The Notebook. Yes it is the rain scene. She is a hopeless romantic. I'm so lost in my drawing that I don't notice Mrs. Downs breathing down my neck.

"This great, you know Clary I don't see enough live sketches from you. It's always landscapes and abstracts. For the rest of the year I want you to draw one person. Choose someone and draw that person in all different aspects, in different situations. How does that sound?"

"I really like doing abstracts though," I reason, not interested in drawing a live human being. Movie stills I can do live models I don't even bother. Jocelyn has already tried and failed in her attempt to acquaint me with the "art of feelings and depth".

"Well just try, I think it's a great idea to improve your art," she insists.

I nod, not really interested.

When the bell rings I have added all the finishing touches on Izzy's Get Well Soon The Notebook edition sketch. Sebastian approaches as I pack the last of my pencils, my fingers black from the led.

"That's passionate," Sebastian smirks looking down at Izzy's sketch. "You have a sick boyfriend I don't know about?"

I roll my eyes, "It's for Isabelle."

"Herondale's sister," he asks, seemingly genuinely interested.

"Yeah."

"Listen Clary, I've been thinking that we need to pick up where we left off. How about we grab some dinner?" Sebastian asks coolly, without any hesitation. "There you can tell me all about Get Well cards and everything."

"I don't think that's a good idea," I say, looking away from his intense gaze. "Jon hates you."

"I'm not asking Jon out, I'm asking you out and you don't hate, at least I don't think so," he pleads, his eyes boring into mine. "Do you hate me Clary?"

"No, I don't hate you," I admit. His smirk is back, all confidence restored. "But I love my brother and he hates you for some reason or another and I think it's best if I don't start anything with a guy that my brother hates."

"Fine," he says, resigned. I nod, getting up to leave. "How about coffee?"

I sigh. I'm about to turn him down, yet in that second that his eyes hold mine, shinning with unmade promises, and my breath actually catches. The room is completely is silent, only Mrs. Downs humming keeps us company.

"Coffee sounds good," I say, looking away from his answering smile.

* * *

**Hello lovely readers! Thank you for reading and to those fav,reviewing, and following THANK YOU :) Let me know how you like the direction of the story so far. **


	4. Chapter 4: We Surprise Still

Chapter Four: We Surprise Still

"You told him what?" Izzy screeches, leaning closer to me.

"That coffee sounds good," I inform an excited Isabelle. I had come right after school to check on her only to find that she is completely fine with no sign of any sickness.

"I'm just not in the mood," she'd said not interested in even my get well card. I had only told her about Sebastian to make her feel better.

"Clary," she exclaims. "Oh my God! I can't believe that you finally agreed. What about Jonathan are you going to tell him?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up," I say the guilt twisting my stomach. "I'm not going to tell him, it is just coffee. Between friends. Nothing more."

Isabelle smirks, her eyes lighting up with mischief. "Claryyyyyyyy," she singsongs. "Your blushing."

I roll my eyes, leave it to Isabelle to make something out of nothing. "I'm always blushing its hard not to when your skin looks like this. You wouldn't know about it anyway."

"Whatever," Isabelle says giggling.

"Izzy you better not tell anyone about this," I warn. "And I mean no one."

"You mean Jace?" She rolls her eyes. "I won't tell him."

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything to you about what Sebastian thinks," I sigh, annoyed with her.

"What? Its hilarious, I cannot believe he thinks that you and Jace are seeing each other. It's funny," she screams as I throw her a dirty look.

"Do you think that's why he's asking me out?"

Izzy looks at me, her blue eyes piercing. Suddenly she's the one annoyed. "Clary have you seen you! He's been flirting with you for a month. I'm sure he's asking you out for you and not for Jace or Jonathan or any other reason but you."

I nod, looking around her room. Her clothes trail out of her walk-in closet, shopping bags are strewn all around the room. "Izzy thanks for the pep talk. I really appreciate the effort but I'd appreciate it more if you tell me what's bothering you."

All traces of humor disappear in an instant. The room is left with nothing but tension as Izzy moves away from me, wearing a solemn expression. She looks away, her eyes glazing over.

"Izzy," I prod softly. "What's wrong?"

She doesn't look at me, heaving a sigh. "I'm not sure if I should say anything."

"Why not?"

"I thinking I'm sort of depressed." She pauses, still not looking at me.

"Ok but why do you feel that way? I mean is there a reason?"

"Alec left," is her curt answer.

"I know he only came for the break. Is that why you're depressed? He has been gone for a few months now. And you knew he would be going back."

She sighs, finally looking at me. "Him and Jace had a falling out."

"Why? They've always been close."

"Alec kind of confessed how he feels," I look at her blankly, not understanding. "Towards Jace." She clarifies.

"Oh," is my brilliant response. I have always sensed that Alec liked Jace, but Jace has seen Izzy and Alec as nothing more than siblings so that issue had always confused me. Plus Jace has always been oblivious to Alec so I thought nothing of it. "How did Jace take it?"

"Not well. He accused Alec of never considering him as a brother, and I guess he stormed out leaving a heartbroken Alec behind. When I came home Alec told me what happened and when Jace came home I gave him a piece of my mind."

"What does that mean?"

"That he shouldn't make Alec feel inferior just because of how he feels. I mean he could have gone easy on him. So then Jace and I had this huge fight. Now Alec left and I doubt he's coming back anytime soon and Jace is being Jace."

"Oh."

"Is that all you can say Clary?" Izzy asks, suddenly irritated with me.

"What am I supposed to say?" I'm used to her temper tantrums and know that its best to keep quiet.

"I don't know? Make me feel better maybe! God I can already tell that you are feeling bad for Jace and see Alec and I as the villains."

"I don't," Deny, Deny Deny. Second thing to resort to in an Izzy tantrum.

"You always side with everyone but me, I mean even when Simon and I broke up you remained friends with him even though it hurt me. As a best friend I expect you to take my side Clary."

"That's not true, you are just emotional right now," I say, infuriated with her accusations.

"You know what, I am emotional and this emotional woman does not want to see you right now," her voice is icy. Bitch Izzy is in action. I have lost this battle.

"Izzy, don't be like this."

"Just leave Clary," her words hold a glacial finality.

I nod, sliding my forgotten get well card towards her. She doesn't look my way and I leave, shutting the door.

I come face to face with Jace, whose room is right across from Izzy's.

"Hi," I say, looking anywhere but him.

"Hey." I turn and walk, away, but Jace just falls into step with me.

"Where you going?"

"Home."

"Me too."

"You already are home," I give him a puzzled glance.

"I meant I'm going to your house. I know I'm already home."

"Right." I walk with him out of the Lightwood's grand mansion. With all the money that they have, the Lightwoods have forbidden their children from having cars. Since New York is the city of accessible transportation.

"Let's take the subway," Jace says, stalking towards the direction of the nearest subway station.

"Let's not," I say, following him. "The nearest station is two blocks away and I don't feel like walking."

"Do you want me to carry you?" He smirks his eyes flashing to a bright gold.

"Shut up and if we walk this way we'll pass my mom's studio and I don't feel like seeing her."

"Just duck behind me if she happens to spot you, which is slim since her studio is fifty floors high."

I don't say anything. I resent Jocelyn's studio and her art; it is essentially what is keeping her from Jonathan and I. By the time we are on the subway cart my mood has plummeted with Izzy and Jocelyn on my mind who can really blame me.

"What did Isabelle tell you?" Jace's question is so unexpected, he asks it softly, quietly and I know instantly that he knows that I know.

"Just about what happened between you guys," I answer, my voice matching his soft tone. I try not to look at him, but I do and I see too many emotions that I have never felt pass. He is an art piece waiting to be explored.

"Don't tell Jon." He finally says, turning away from me.

I nod even though he doesn't see me. For the rest of the way I stare at the back of his head, mesmerized by his gold tress, the waves of his hair whispering codes to my fingers.

"Clary," he turns around suddenly. I look away blushing, like a child caught stealing from the cookie gar. "Thanks for doing the landscape for me. I was an ass during class."

"You were and you're welcome." I smile, stomping away the fluttering my stomach as he answered me with a smile. Damn you Sebastian for planting these thoughts in my head, I ruminate as I follow Jace out the subway station. My eyes never leaving his hair.

* * *

**Hello lovely readers :) I am back in university so I'm not sure how my updating schedule will work, here is to hoping more writing gets down on here and for my classes! Can anyone guess what's coming up in the next chapter? It's hinted at in this chapter, let's just say Clary gets to;) Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5: We Trouble Still

Chapter Five: We Trouble Still

I am Clary. Clarissa Fray. A student, with an impeccable record of good behavior to back me up. Yet here I stand in front of Mrs. Downs as she scolds me for plagiarism. Me! Clary A CHEATER. I want the ground to swallow me whole as she looks at me with such disappointment that it physically pains me. Jace on the other hand towers over me, the image of tranquility.

"Clary this is a drawing of the shire from Lord of the Rings, I mean how could you possibly think that I would believe Jace drew this?" Mrs. Downs asks me, completely ignoring Jace.

"He did draw it. I mean he asked me what he should draw and I suggested the shire," I stammer, my eyes on the floor.

"Really? How about you look at this drawing he turned last week compared to the one you did for him, do you think a person who drew this," she shakes a sketch of what I presume to be a hand in my face."Could have drawn this?" She holds the two drawings side by side, much to my chagrin.

"Mrs. Downs," Jace drawls finally speaking up. "She helped me with it, that's all. No big deal."

I nod, looking at Mrs. Downs hopeful, but it seems that his words have the opposite effect. "Contrary to what other teachers have allowed you to believe Mr. Herondale but it is as you put it a big deal. I do not tolerate cheating in any form, and I am quite upset that you have roped my favorite student into doing your work."

I am hoping with all hope that Jace doesn't open his mouth.

"I thought teachers weren't supposed to have favorites," he smirks, his voice holding that regal tone that he restricts to when he is proving a point and being an ass.

Mrs. Downs turns a bright shade of red, her eyes flashing as she glares at Jace. There is a long pause in which my patience is truly tested as I try to contain my ager and not kill Jace then and there in front of Mrs. Downs.

"Because this is Clary, and she has worked hard and has been a model student all these past years I will not report this incident," Mrs. Downs finally speaks her tone strained. I sigh in relief. "However, since this is a clear and obvious disregard to school policy I will have to carry out a sort of punishment."

My relief vanishes. I stand gaping at her. How can she say I'm her favorite student and then go and punish me? Punish me how? Damn Jace. I am going to kill him.

"Clary last time I asked you to draw from a live model and you refused. I am going to have to ask you to do that as the punishment. It can serve as a learning experience and I hope that you remember when you are fulfilling this punishment for the reminder of the semester that you will not repeat this," she holds up my shire drawing.

I sigh, okay that is easy enough. I can draw Simon or Isabelle that shouldn't be too bad. I mean Izzy has made me draw her more times than I'd like but it's not exactly punishment. Piece of cake. I nod, trying to keep the smile off my face as I accepted my "punishment". Jace sighs, he too seems satisfied with this. We both nod, turning to walk away and rejoin the class.

"Hold on you two," Mrs. Downs calls. We turn to face her once more, her eyes light up with mischief. "Clary, do you have a model?"

"I can probably find someone," I mutter, confused by her look of glee as she watches us.

"There is no need to find anyone. Clary dear, I want you to draw Jace."

"I'm sorry what?" I ask, before Jace has a chance to speak.

"Jace will serve as your model. I want to draw him. Get some sketching journals and start by drawing him. I expect daily progress, and this will be done on your own time and not in my classroom. Since you had time to cheat and bring that work in, I expect you to fulfill your punishment outside the class and bring the progress in."

"Mrs. Downs, I don't mind modeling. I mean look at me," Jace says, indicating to himself with his hands. "But don't you think that for the reminder of the semester is a bit too much?"

"You didn't have a problem with that when it was Clary's punishment alone?" Mrs. Downs admonishes, eyeing him as he rubbed the back of his neck. "And your right Jace, a semester is a bit," she pauses. "Let's make it the reminder of the year."

We stand gaping at her. The rest of the year I have to draw Jace. Everyday! I might murder today for his stupidity. How am I expected to draw him everyday?!

"You may go back to your seats now," she shoos us away with her hand. Proud of the punishment she served.

"This is all your fault," Jace mutters as we head to our seats.

"My fault? You are the one who opened your stupid mouth and had her extend it for a whole year! You should be thanking me for not getting us reported!" I hiss back, my face flushed with anger.

"Thanking you?! We wouldn't need your skills as goody two shoes to save us if you hadn't turned the assignment in the first place like I had planned to do," he replies in his haughty tone, pushing me further into my rage. He turns, walking away as if he really is in the right.

"You thanked me last night!" I scream at his back.

The class is quite, all the buzz of talking dying down at my words. Every pair of eyes is trained on us and in this moment I really really really want a whole to open and swallow me. Why is my temper getting the better of me. I take a seat, ignoring the snickers that follow me there, my face matching the color of my hair at this point.

Jace on the other hand is the definition of cool as he walk to his seat, not bothered by my unintended word choice. I feel Sebastian's gaze on me as I continue to ignore everyone around. I meet his stare from across the room, hoping that my eyes communicate to him that it's not what he thinks, whatever it is he may be thinking. His face is a mask, I can't tell what he is thinking but something tells me that whatever it is we may have had is not going to continue.

* * *

"How does this work?" Jace asks, following me inside my favorite art store. He seems to have forgiven me because of my outburst.

"It was amusing," he'd said afterschool, leaning casually against the locker next mine and blocking poor Anna's way to her books. "And I don't hold grudges so I'll do this without giving you a hard time."

"Giving me a hard time? Amusing? My embarrassment is amusing?" I asked my anger from earlier resurfacing at his words, and to think his sight gave me butterflies just last night. "Well, I don't forgive as easily and I really don't want to see you anymore." I shut my locker with a bang, walking away. He had followed me, undeterred by my outburst. And here we are.

"Don't you have practice today?" I ask him, my mood instantly brightening as I am surrounded by the vast amount of art supplies.

"Not today," he mumbles, not as excited by the merchandise as I am. I walk toward the sketching pads and journals, surveying the collection. Here I am an artist, time stops as I begin the process of selection. The home to house my art.

"Clary just chose something will you? We've been here for almost an hour!" Jace yells, expatriated. "Besides how many do you need? You already have like ten."

"I only have six," I indicate to the three in his hands and the three I'm holding. He sighs, forever a drama queen.

"Remember how I said I don't hold grudges? I take it back." I shrug, uninterested in his rant. "You are..." I don't find out what I am as we are suddenly interrupted.

"Did you need help finding anything?" a girls with dark hair and the eyeliner to match asks, eyeing us.

"No we are just fine, thank you," I smile politely at her. She doesn't move, standing there staring with at us.

"Are you two artists?" she asks, her tone suspicious.

"I am, he doesn't know the first thing about art," I mumble, my mood suddenly sinking by her inquisition. Can't a girl shop for her art supplies in peace? I already have Jace breathing down my neck I don't need another person.

"Actually, she's right," Jace butts in, his eyes flashing as he threw a smile at the girl. "I don't know the first thing about art but this one likes what she sees so she asked me to pose for her." he leans in as if whispering a secret. "In the nude."

The girls nods, looking at him appreciatively. She eyes me with a glint of jealousy, and I don't blame her, Jace may be a pain but he is undeniably an artist dream muse, I'm not sure how I could have gone so long without noticing how perfect his bone structure is. I guess I have been always aware of him, I mean I have know Jace is good looking since the first time I saw him and he doesn't exactly let a person forget that fact. I have just, however, began to appreciate him from an artist's perspective. My artistic side is enthralled with him, not that I would ever admit it to him, or anyone else for that matter.

"Let's go," I say, ignoring his smirk as I make my way the cashier. The dark hair, dark eyeliner girl rings us, eyeing Jace with a hungry look. He towers over but that doesn't stop him from seeking refuge behind my back.

"That girl is creepy," he mumbles once we head out, his step quick as if he wants nothing more than distance between him and the store.

I laugh, "That, Jace Herondale, is what you get for bragging about posing nude." I continue to laugh, his expression tells me he's not amused which only fuels my glee.

"Don't you want to head back to my house so we can start," I scream at his back as he walks away from my amused laughter. Serves him right for gloating in my embarrassment.

"Hurry up before I change my mind," he says when I reach him. "And stop smiling like that its annoying."

I nod, trying not laugh as I remember his discomfort from before. My phone buzzes, distracting me.

_ "Do you have time for coffee? I don't have practice today."_ -Sebastian.

* * *

**Hello lovely readers :) Chapter four got zero reviews which is a bit discouraging. I enjoyed writing this chapter and decided to still upload because why not? Let me know if you are still enjoying the story because I like writing it! **

***If anyone is interested in beta-ing this story let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6: We All Dream Still

Chapter Six: We All Dream Still

I bite my lip as I am faced with a difficult decision. Do I leave Jace and grab coffee with Sebastian? I mean Sebastian is unquestionably the more appealing option. I can't help smiling since I've read his message, because this afternoon I definitely believed that he wouldn't purse me any longer and that's not the case. His eyes viewed me with such resolution that it had me worried. Yet, I couldn't just send Jace away, my grade is counting on drawing him and I mean just look at the guy who wouldn't want to draw that? Did I just actually think that? I haven't even begun spending time sketching him and Jace had already infiltrated my thoughts.

"Jace, do you think we can do this later on? I mean you're sleeping over aren't you?" I stammer trying not to be to obvious about ditching him.

"Actually I wasn't planning to sleep over. Why are you inviting for a sleep over?" he nudges my shoulder playfully.

"No." I say a little too loudly. "I mean, yeah you haven't slept over in a while." Why do I speak? Ever.

"Clary, you know I'm spoken for," he's joking but I can't help the blush that creeps into my face. "Why can't we just get this over with now? Even if I stay over I'm not going to waste my night posing for you."

I sigh, "I have to go somewhere." He just stares at me. "I'm meeting a friend."

"Can't your friend wait until after we get this over with?" he's obviously not used to being second choice.

"No," I turn around, walking towards the café Sebastian said to meet at, I have made my decision. Jace follows me, complaining about "his precious time".

"Why are you not jumping at the chance to hang out with Jon?" I say, fed up with his consistent grumbling.

"He's breaking up with Maia right now," he sighs. I stop walking and he does the same.

"Why would he break up with her?" I had thought that he actually liked her.

"The same reason I'm not breaking up with Aline," Jace mumbles. It slips and I know instantly that he didn't mean to say it out loud. But I heard him, loud and clear.

"Are you guys seriously doing that? Are people's feelings a joke to you two? You don't even like Aline and Jon just goes out with a different every month for what? What is this a game for you two?" He actually looks a tad bit guilty, and that's when I realize that this is a game for the two of them. They do these things all the time where one will try to outdo the other, either in how long they hold their breath under water, staring contests, high scores for every game the two have ever played. It is a constant competition for the two of them; however, this is the first time they had done something like this. Using girls to prove to each other who is the better player.

"I cannot believe you two!" I scream, suddenly angry that they would do something so inhumane.

"Clary calm down," Jace drawls, hiding behind the façade of coolness. "Its not what you think."

"Whatever," his ability to be unaffected by my outburst always gets under my skin. Jonathan at least flinches when I admonish them but Jace is always cool, unbending to my anger.

"And you know what I'm meeting Seb for coffee that's why I can't draw you right now." I leave him staring dumbly at me as I turn and walk away, towards someone that has the ability to anger both Jace and Jon.

* * *

"I sorry I'm late," I say, as I approach the table Sebastian has occupied. He smiles, his dark eyes shinning as he looks up at me.

"Thank you for meeting me, I honestly didn't think you were interested so I was surprised when you texted me back."

"Your Sebastian Verlac," I say simply. He waits for me to elaborate, and I don't know how to. How do you tell someone that he is lusted after by most girls in our school? That his silver hair and dark eyes have been known to cause mini meltdowns in the girl's locker-room. Or that when he ran that touchdown last year Ashley actually fainted because he looked that good. Or that he is the one sole person that can feed the growing rage I am feeling towards my brother and his best friend. I end up just gesturing with my arms towards him, as if to encompass that he is who he is. Sebastian Verlac. And he's here with me, and I'm not even sure why.

A waiter comes to get our orders, because of course he'd choose a posh café. After our lattes arrive, Sebastian leans back in his seat and just stares me, much to my discomfort.

"Do you that I have vowed to hate all Frays and Herondales for the rest of life?" Okay, I didn't know that but why would tell me? Great let me know that you hate me because of my brother. "But then in art your name was called, Clarissa Fray and I thought that there is no way that you are Jonathan's relative. You looked so different from him, from everyone else in school and I was instantly intrigued," his voice has gone soft, his eyes piercing into mine. "Then Herondale came in and sat next you and I knew from the way you talked, and looked at him that you and Jonathan are related. And I asked Jordan Kyle and he said you're his sister. Imagine my devastation."

I couldn't imagine it, because I can't see why he'd be interested in me in the first place.

"At first I ignored you and went about my life, but you kept creeping into my thoughts and I couldn't just function if I didn't get to know. The way you kept snubbing me really hurt my ego you know." He's flirting with me, and I'm not sure how to act. No one has flirted with me like this, at least anyone like Sebastian.

"I'm sorry?" I say it like a question, and he burst out laughing. I smile because his laugh is free, and joyful.

He talks and I listen. He tells me about football, college applications, and even his ex-girlfriend who studying abroad this semester. I listen to it all, and I share little bits of myself. I like art, obviously, I am a Buffy fan, and I'm still waiting for my Hogwarts letter.

"So which house would you be in?" He asks as we exit the cafe.

"That's privileged information, only those closet to me know." I smile at him as he raises his eyebrows.

Simon has declared me a Hufflepuff, while Isabelle has proclaimed that we'd both be Gryffindors, Jace said I'm so obviously a Ravenclaw, and Jon of course said I'm so much like a Slytherin. I don't say any of this to Sebastian these proclamations on house choice lead to epic arguments. Simon and I once stopped talking for a week because of our house arguments

"Well this has been great," Sebastian says as we turn to part ways. I nod. It was nice. He's more than just good looks, he's also a nice person.

"We should do it again," he continues, reaching for my hand. I let him hold it and its not warm like I expected it to be. "Maybe dinner next time?"

"Okay," I say pulling my hand back.

I don't feel as I expected myself to feel. There are no butterflies, none of that head over heels feeling that comes with falling. Does this mean I'm not falling, that maybe here I should walk towards Sebastian rather than fall? He's nice, and attractive, and so sweet to me, and more than anything I want to like him, not only for me but also for him. Is he used to pursuing girls or is it the other way around for him? I don't want to reject him after his patience, his sweetness towards him. Yet more than anything I want to return his affections in order to get back at Jonathan and yes Jace too.

They claim that Sebastian is all bad, but they are the ones using girls left and right for entertainment. What does Sebastian have to gain from liking me? If anything I should be feeling guilty for wanting to like him only to get back at my brother for being an ass. Yet, as I walk towards my house I am not hit with any feelings of guilt, of affection. I am empty. I feel nothing and it saddens me that someone as striking as Sebastian has failed to strike me. Isabelle would be so disappointed in me. She'd blame it on my fairy-tail dreams of a prince. But she's wrong, I don't dream of a prince. I don't dream at all.

* * *

**Hello lovely readers! This chapter is a bit weird for me, idk. I was in a weird mood my OTP happened and ended on the same episode so *le sigh* I'm feeling weird and writing. My Klaroline feels are effecting everything else in my life. **


	7. Chapter 7: We All Feel Still

Chapter Seven: We All Feel Still

I come to an empty home. I don't turn on any of the lights, heading straight to my room. Its times like these that I miss my best friends. Simon and Isabelle are both not talking to me each mad for a different reason. If they were going to be mad at me all the time maybe they should have just gotten back together and done it. At least then they'd have someone. Now we are all alone, Izzy in her thoughts that I always side with Jace, Simon in his opinion that I always side with Izzy, and I'm left with nothing. No one to be mad at.

Jace and Jonathan. I'm mad at Jace and Jon. I have to remind myself this, like mantra. I finish my homework with this thought, I grab my sketch book and draw Jace from memory and the mantra falters.

* * *

The next morning I find that Jon has already left for school, or maybe he didn't even come home last night. I walk towards the subway, short on cash for a cab fare and too late and lazy to walk the whole distance to school. The morning rush pushes me from one side to another as people try to make room in the crowded cart. I squeeze out, taking a deep breath as more people leave the cart I am once more push forward, and people wonder why I avoid the subway? As I'm trotted by the throngs of people from one side to another a hand grabs my arm, pulling me out where I can breathe. I look up to see the back of a gold mane. Figures I'd run in to him when I really don't want to see him.

"I'd say good morning but seeing as you're here there is nothing good about it," I spit out, wrestling my arm from his grasp.

Jace gives me a backward glance before continuing walking, ignoring my greeting or you know, non-greeting.

"How was your date? Was he everything you dreamed he'd be?" He asks when we stop at a red traffic light a block away from the school.

"More than I could dream of," I reply, smirking as my answer takes immediate effect. Jace splutters, giving me a bewildered look. "I'm sure you wouldn't understand but Seb was quite the gentlemen."

Jace glares forward, then at me, then forward again. He moves closer to me, his hand grazing my the palm of my hand. "Stop calling that asshole Seb, and I don't want you seeing him again."

"You don't want me seeing him?" I screech, as people begin walking. Jace smirks, walking away from my fuming self. "Who do you think you are? Telling me what I should call people and regulating who I see and don't see?" I demand, following him. Jace has a knack for getting under my skin and he is already succeeding in giving me a headache. I set out to torment him and Jon today. Instead I'm the one who is angry and with a growing headache.

"I'll let Jonathan know that his little sister is seeing the douche of the school and he will take care of this or if you prefer I can take care of Verlac so he knows not to step out of his boundaries," he speaks calmly. I, on the other hand, am slowly losing all patience.

"You and Jon are using girls and I'm not allowed to see Sebastian? Tell Jon? Go ahead do you think I care what he think? I'm sure you two enjoy your little sick games but some people actually care about other's feelings. I cannot believe you two are doing what you are doing!" I am angry emotional mess, Jace has the ability to do that to me in any given argument. I can never win with him.

His eyes soften as he watches me fume. "Clary you live in your own head too much you know that?"

I know, but I don't give him the satisfaction of agreeing with him. I glare at him.

"Whatever you think Jon and I are doing is probably bothering no one but you," he rubs the back of his neck, eyeing me. "I'm not supposed to tell this to anyone and I've taken the oath of secrecy but since you're so worked up I'll let you know."

He walks into the Starbucks near the school, and I have an internal debate if I should go after him and let him break his oath of secrecy to Jonathan and chance a tardy or do I head to class and keep my stellar attendance record. Through the window I see him laughing with a pretty blonde barista.

I head into the Starbucks. He rewards me with a smile when I stand next to him, giving the pretty barista an order of two coffees. After I've added five bags of sugar and enough creamer I head to a small vacant table in the corner followed by Jace who takes his coffee black.

"I'm chancing tardiness so hurry up," I urge impatiently as he sips his coffee.

"Isn't funny that you're having coffee with me today?" Is his answer.

I sigh, no wonder he wanted to have coffee. He's getting back at me and Sebastian, "Actually we had lattes."

"I could care less," he counters, his golden eyes blazing.

"What about your oath of secrecy and you breaking it for me?" I urge, not interested in getting into an argument over Sebastian.

He sighs, "I'm not sure what I'll do with you Frays. Okay, you know how your brother is a hopeless romantic?" I nod, Jon won't admit to it, but he is a romantic through and through. He even rivals Izzy which is saying something.

"Well, he's come to the conclusion that he's yet to date a girl that he truly loves and he wants to go to prom with someone that makes him feel, his words not mine. So in the summer as he moped around about his feelings and having no spark he came up with the idea of dating different types of girls until he's found the one. Again his words not mine." I take all this in, even though it sounds completely ridiculous it is so completely Jonathan.

"So naturally he wanted me to do this with him and I tried to get out of it. He was relentless so I decided that if I had a girlfriend he'd back off and I was right. Like I usually am of course." He smiles, proud of himself.

"So my brother is dating different girls to find a girl he really likes to go to prom with?" Yes it sounds ridiculous to say.

"Yes and don't let him know that you know, I'm not supposed to let people know he's such a romantic."

"I already know he's a hopeless romantic," I counter.

"To this extent?" Jace raises his eyebrows, daring me to disagree. I shake my head.

"So are you dating Aline just to get Jon off your back?" I ask, unsure why my throat suddenly feels constricted as I remember him and Aline tangled together at the party.

"More or less," he answers, looking away.

"That doesn't seem fair to her," my voice is small.

"She knows why I dating her. She doesn't really care about me." It's a simple statement. It opens up so many doors, so many paths that I can take yet I sit across from him, staring at him as he gazes out the window.

"Why not?" I ask. How can she not? How can anyone not care about you? I wonder as I stare at him his golden hair obscuring a side of his face from my view.

He smiles, deserting the people walking of his intense gaze by bestowing it upon me.

"That my dear Clary is another oath of secrecy that you will have to work harder to get me to break."

"I not interested in Aline's secrets," I say. Should it bother me that he has secrets with Aline? Of course not, she's his girlfriend. Okay a girlfriend that doesn't really care about him, but still a girlfriend. I get up to leave, suddenly irked that I'm so bothered by Aline and Jace.

"Where are you going?"

"Class obviously," I answer.

"We are already late, lets just skip." He sips his coffee not making a move to leave.

"Are you trying to corrupt me Herondale?" I ask, as I debate sitting back down.

He smirks, his eyes warm as he meets my gaze. "Wouldn't dream of it."

I don't sit. I shouldn't sit because suddenly I don't want to leave, I want to sit and let Jace break oaths he's made, I want to hear his secrets and I want to let him know that I care. And I shouldn't care, not this much. But I do and it keeps me from sitting.

"Don't you still have to draw me?" he asks, trying to sway me to stay.

"I drew you from memory," I blush as soon as I say it. His smirk grows bigger.

"That's cheating."

I shrug as I sit. I can deny sitting back because of my confusing feelings, but my artistic soul has itched to draw him for a few days now and memory does not capture everything. I take my sketch book out. Jace stares intently at me as I try to look anywhere but his eyes that pierce through me, rising in me feelings I did not know existed. Feelings I am not ready to feel. We sit there, I draw him while avoiding his gaze and he continues to stare at me as if I held an answer to an unsolvable question.

"Don't go out with Verlac anymore," he says quietly as I am hunched over my sketch pad. I look up, confused not by his word but the tone. The vulnerability they hold.

"Why do care if I do?" I ask.

"I don't know."

* * *

**Hello lovely readers! I think Jace and Clary are starting to feel the feels. To those reviewing, THANK YOU! Let me know what you think, I enjoy hearing from you :) Until next time I hope you all feel the feels!**


End file.
